


Muzzled

by Raccoon_Bee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Muzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoon_Bee/pseuds/Raccoon_Bee
Summary: Dream escapes prison and has a muzzle on, someone realises Sam isn't there and it just progressively gets worsei don't know how to summary
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 21





	Muzzled

A few people gasped while others stared seeing the blonde mans face for the first time shocked them sure but what shocked them even more was the smirk he was wearing despite being muzzled. It shocked them because the man looked like he was being treated like an animal yet he still seemed so confident despite it.

Karl was the first one to snap out of the shock, still staring at Dream as he took in all the details of Dream’s face. The black spider-bite piercings he had along with all the scars on his face, the most prominent ones being one that goes through the edge of Dream’s lips and a scar that went across the bridge of his nose before Karl’s eyes settled onto Dream’s bright green ones. He took note of the fact that there seemed to be a small ring of purple particles coming from his eyes along with his pupils being slitted like a cats.

Dream hummed a bit as he looked over the people that were staring at him, catching Karl’s eyes as they observed him. He smirked when Karl’s eyes widened a bit, realising there was no Sam with him and he levelled a gaze with Karl, smirking more and his teeth showing a bit where there were visible fangs. His reached up to touch the muzzle around his face, muttering a small curse as he realised he couldn’t take it off without a key.

Everyone blinked as Sapnap snapped out his shock and stomped up to Dream, shouting curses at him and once he was stood in front of Dream he grabbed the front of the muzzle, dragging Dream’s head downwards to bring him down to his height, Dream looking at Sapnap in shock and a small bit of fear lingering in his eyes as he bit back a whimper at the pull on the back of his head. “I fuckin told you that if you escaped I would kill you myself!”

The fear grew in Dream’s eyes as he realised how serious Sapnap’s threat was, watching as fire lit on Sapnap’s other hand and he tried to pull away from Sapnap, the muzzle stopping him and pulling and digging into the back of his head, whimpering a small bit. 

He looked away from Sapnap and looked over at all the other people watching Karl step forward slightly before he schooled his expression, stepping back to stand next to Quackity and grabbing his hand. Dream’s eyes widened as he realised that no one was going to stop Sapnap and he chuckled nervously, staring at Sapnap and silently begging him with his eyes. 

“Sapnap! Hold on a moment!” They both turned to look at the voice, Dream having a spark of hope in his eyes when he saw George before he realised that George was staring at him with a fierce glare, gulping and his eyes glossing slightly as he looked back at the flame in Sapnap’s hand to see it was much bigger than before and closed his eyes.


End file.
